Sweet Annie
by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived
Summary: When Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason are both reaped for the third Quarter Quell, they do something that they shouldn't have done. Will Annie forgive him or leave him for good? Odesta/Fohanna. Suggestive ideas, but no detail. Rated T for suggestive ideas and language. Minor song fic to Sweet Annie. Oneshot


**A/N: So, to all of you who are fed up with all of my works-in-progress, this is a one-shot. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: Sweet Annie belongs to the Zac Brown Band.**

**'Nother disclaimer: I didn't use Finnick's speech from the movie, cuz I just didn't like it, I guess. It was really creepy, and it didn't seem like something he'd say to Annie. Plus, I had to change it a little so it'd fit the plot of the story.**

**Third disclaimer: This was not totally my idea, a lot of the idea belongs to Lulubell2495, I'm just the one that put it into writing. She had said that this was the only circumstances that she shipped Fohanna and I came up with the thing at the end along with using _Sweet Annie._**

**Fourth and final disclaimer: All familiar parts and characters are from _Catching Fire _by Suzanne Collins. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Finnick POV**

_"The tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." _I was watching TV with Annie when the Quell announcement came on. After we heard the words that would define our next year and beyond, Annie pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face and hands over her eyes. I gently stroked her hair for a few minutes before retreating to my bedroom. I found the small music player that I had acquired in the Capitol. In it, laid the only way Annie could be brought out of her fits.

When we were young, we were in the library, studying for a Panem History test. We eventually got bored, you know how that goes. I was thirteen she was eleven, but we were in the same year at school. The administrators called her "Gifted," so she skipped 7th grade and went straight to 8th after 6th. We went to the music corner where they had old CDs from before the Dark Days. We looked around at CDs until I found one with a song called _Sweet Annie. _I smirked at her and went to the desk to check it out. We listened to it at my house and she loved it. These days, her listening to that song reminded her of the past, before either of us was reaped. It was the only thing that would calm her down.

I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Annie. She was still crying, and rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears. I gently moved her hands and slipped an earphone into her ear, and put the other in mine. I pressed the play button and the song came to life.

She never liked to listen to the whole song. She said that the parts that came after the chorus made her sad, so we never listened to them. I haven't listened to the rest of the song in ages, and I wasn't planning on it. The only time I finish the song is when I'm as upset as Annie gets. That only happened once, the day that they killed my sister.

* * *

"Finnick Odair!" says our dimwitted escort, Dazzle Nightingale. We always did men first, and then the ladies here in District 4. The Capitolites think it sets us apart. I put my face on and walk to the stage, smirking. On the stage, I locate the camera at the back of the square, look directly into the lens and wink.

"And our female tribute is... Annie Cresta!" My stomach suddenly feels like I mixed rocks with my cereal this morning. I feel my smirk falter as Annie falls to the ground, sobs racking her small frame. I want nothing more than to be able to jump off the stage and hug her, run my fingers through her hair and whisper that everything will be fine. But that's out of the question.

Before I understand what is going on, Mags, my old mentor, comes up to the stage, shaking her head and raises her hand high above her head. She can no longer speak well, but we all understand what she is doing. She may as well have been waving a flag that says _I volunteer for Annie._ If she thought she could win, it would have been _I volunteer as tribute, _but she knew she wouldn't come home. She was trying to make sure that Annie and I wouldn't be separated too long. All of her faith was in me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this year's tributes: Finnick Odair and Mags Seabrooke."

I was grateful, so grateful that Annie would be mentoring. I'd have more time with her.

* * *

Cashmere. Gloss. Enobaria. Brutus. Wiress. Beetee. Mags. Justina. Atom. Kyva. Aranrhod. Johanna. Blight. Cecelia. Woof. Mayzie. Omri. Fora. Buck. Seeder. Chaff. Katniss. Peeta.

None of these people were victors by chance, and I was facing all of them. Watching the recaps of the reapings was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I felt especially bad for Cashmere and Gloss going in as twins, Kyva and Aranrhod going in with withdrawl symptoms and Brutus and Enobaria and Katniss and Peeta going together as lovers. Getting home to Annie will be a lot harder when I think about what the other tributes must be going through. They have their own family problems. Cashmere and Gloss's family would be wrecked no matter what happened, if one or both of them dies. Cecelia is married with three children and Woof is the oldest's godfather. Seeder has children, grandchildren to take care of and to feed. Katniss has her mother, sister and cousins.

But I have Annie, and she gives me a fighting chance.

* * *

"Wassup Finny? Still practicing them mad trident skills?" Johanna is leaning against the metal rack holding tridents, while I continue to throw, slash and stab.

"You got it, Mason," I say with a smirk. "Why aren't you busting your little ass with the axes?"

"Don't talk about my ass that way," she says, feigning being insulted. "I got bored being better than everyone else, so I came over here for a little stress release."

"You wanna learn how to use a trident?" I ask her. "Wouldn't that kind of ruin your image?"

She leans in close to my ear. "Not that kind of stress release. You know what I'm talking about, pretty boy."

* * *

_No. No no no no no. I did not just do that. Not with Johanna._

Maybe if I close my eyes and open them again, it'll be Annie. Or someone President Snow picked out for me. _Anyone _but Johanna.

I quickly pull on my clothes and fix my hair in the mirror. "Johanna," I hiss. "Johanna, goddammit, wake up!"

"Mmm," she says. "5 more minutes."

"Johanna, get the fuck up before Annie realized you're here."

This gets her attention. She's up in an instant, wrapping a sheet around her exposed body.

"Did we...?" She trails off.

"Oh yeah," I say. "Oh god, this is bad."

"You think?" She asks, all sarcasm. "Oh god, I have to leave."

"You think?" I say, mimicking her sarcastic tone.

She bolts out the door, still wearing only the sheet.

"Johanna?" I hear a soft voice say. "What the hell?"

"Look, we didn't mean to," Johanna says. "It meant nothing. We were both under a lot of stress and it just happened."

"What, did you slip on a banana and _accidentally _fall onto his dick?!" Annie screams, outraged.

"Johanna, go," I say. She runs off and I'm left alone with Annie.

"Finn, what happened," she asks.

I take a deep breath. "We were in the training center. I was thinking about how upsetting this Quell was because most of us were friends. Johanna came over and we started talking and... Well, like she said, it just happened. It meant nothing to me, I swear on my sister's grave. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I need some time," she says simply. She turns her back and walks into her room.

* * *

This messed me up. I haven't been this upset since my sister's death. This is why, for the first time in years, I finished Sweet Annie. I started it from the exact second that Annie and I always leave off.

I have such a sudden realization, that I about pee myself. This is the song that relates to my life perfectly.

_Pretty girls and late night bars seem to be my line of work. _President Snow forced me into prostitution.

_Sweetheart, I've been living in a fantasy._ When Annie and I are together, we try to pretend that the Hunger Games never existed. That we were just normal people.

_The words I said don't carry any weight. _It doesn't matter in Annie's mind if it meant anything. It matters that it happened.

_I pray it's not too late._ I pray that it's not too late for Annie to forgive me.

_Come a little closer so I can show you m__y heart still beats fast for you. _Johanna meant nothing. Annie is the one that I really cared for, the one I really love.

_Sweet Annie._

* * *

**Annie POV**

As soon as I'm sure Finnick won't come back out of his room, I run down to the elevator and press 8. I really have to talk to Cecelia. Ever since I won my games 5 years ago, she's been like a second mother to me. When I get up to her floor, I'm relieved to see her watching TV in the living room with Woof. When the elevator dings, the look my way.

"Annie, sweetie, what's wrong?" Cecelia asks, worried. I run towards her and she envelops me with a hug.

"Can we talk?" I hiccup.

She puts her arm around me and we walk into her bedroom. I sit down on her bed and she presses a button. Seconds later, a steaming mug of hot chocolate appears on a table. She gives me the cup and wraps a blanket around me.

"Sweetie, what happened?" She asks gently. I take a cautious sip of my drink and try to figure out how to tell her.

"Finnick cheated on me." My voice breaks on the last word and I start crying. "With _Johanna. _They _slept together._"

Cecelia hands me a tissue. "Oh, sweetie," She says. "Did he explain himself to you? What did he say?"

"I _hic _saw Johanna _hic _coming out of _hic _his room. And she _hic _was only _hic _wearing a sheet. Finnick told her to _hic _leave and she did. He _hic _said that it didn't mean anything. He said he was under _hic _a lot of stress and _hic _he doesn't know why he did it. He _hic _asked me to forgive him but _hic _I don't know if I can. I think it was _hic _her idea."

"Well, sweetie, you should be more mad at Johanna, I think," she says. "You know, when I was 17, I was dating this guy. I really liked him and we were going to get married as soon as we were old enough. One day, I found out he was cheating on me with his next door neighbor. I was really upset about it. Do you want to know what happened?"

I look at her with watery eyes. "What?"

"Well, he made a big show of apologizing, in front of our whole town. I forgave him, and we got married. I have three kids with him now because I knew we had a connection. I don't see that connection in very many couples anymore, but I see it with you and Finnick."

"Really?" I ask her.

"Really," she confirms.

"I think I can forgive him," I say. "If it didn't mean anything, what's the harm done, really."

"You two are a match made in heaven and I'm not even kidding."

"Thanks, Cecelia."

On my way out, I stop to give Woof a hug and kiss on the cheek. I go to the elevator and press 4. I have some unfinished business.

* * *

I'm in Finnick's room, being embraced by the strong arms that I didn't realize how much I missed. I'm crying softly into his chest because I was so close to losing him. No matter how upset I got, I don't think I could ever be without Finnick. Even in the hour that we were separated, I felt as though I was slowly deteriorating. I need him to always be there for me, for him to always be my rock.

"Annie, I'm so sorry," he says. "You did nothing to deserve that. I couldn't imagine life without you, and I'll never make a stupid mistake like that again."

"Let's just put this behind us," I say. "If we stop talking about it, we'll stop thinking about it."

"I love you so much Annie."

"I love you too, Finn."

* * *

"Gloss Dazzle with a score of 10."

"Cashmere Dazzle with a score of 9."

"Brutus Gladio with a score of 10."

"Enobaria Vitisioum with a score of 10."

"Beetee Latier with a score of 7."

"Wiress Ipsum with a score of 5."

"Finnick Odair with a score of 10."

"Mags Seabrooke with a score of 4."

"Atom Potestatem with a score of 3."

"Justina Ultrices with a score of 6."

"Aranrhod Venenatis with a score of 2."

"Kyva Adiectio with a score of 3."

"Blight Morbi with a score of 7."

"Johanna Mason with a score of 9."

"Woof Ierunt with a score of 5."

"Cecelia Vestem with a score of 6."

"Omri Unda with a score of 5."

"Mayzie Frumentum with a score of 5."

"Buck Bovem with a score of 7."

"Fora Equo with a score of 6."

"Chaff Agricola with a score of 8."

"Seeder Pomario with a score of 7."

"Peeta Mellark with a score of 12."

"Katniss Everdeen with a score of 12."

Finnick got a 10. Finnick got a 10! The only people with better scores than him were Katniss and Peeta, and that was probably to put a target on their backs. Finnick has some of the best chances of coming home.

* * *

"Now Finnick," Caesar starts. "10 years ago, practically to the day, you and I were sitting in these chairs and I asked you if you have a special girl back home. You said no, and that's understandable, you were 14. Now that some time has passed, do you have a special girl waiting for you?"

"As a matter of fact Caesar, I do," Finn says. "She is smart, kind, funny and beautiful, and I don't deserve her, not even a little."

"Oh, Finnick," I whisper, tears threatening to flood my eyes.

"Well, that's all the time we have," Caesar says. "Ladies and gentlemen, Finnick Odair!"

* * *

"Claudius, those look like jabberjays," Caesar states. "Am I wrong?"

"No, Caesar, you're right," Claudius says. "Those are jabberjays. The Gamemakers altered recordings of the tributes' loved ones so it sounds like they're in immense pain. Please keep in mind, folks, no friends or family members were _actually _harmed for these purposes."

"No," I whisper. Finnick was going into that section of the clock with Katniss, completely unaware of what is going to happen.

"Katniss, got that spile?" Finnick asks her. She blinks and cuts a vine on her belt, handing him the spile. Finnick is tapping the tree when the first jabberjay rings out in Katniss's sister Primrose's voice.

"Katniss!" It calls.

"Prim!" Katniss cries. "Prim! Prim!" she starts running through the jungle, occasionally calling for her sister. When she realizes it was a mutt, she shoots it, but a new one quickly takes its place. She does what I am accustomed to doing, drops to her knees with her hands over her ears. Eventually, she stops and cleans her arrow. That's when Finn finds her.

"Katniss?" He says.

"It's ok. I'm ok," she says, though it's clear she isn't. "I thought I heard my sister, but-"

She is cut off by another voice. Not her sister's voice, but mine shrieking "Finnick!"

It's clear that Katniss is confused, she's never met me. All the color drains from Finn's face and his eyes widen in fear.

"Finnick!" Katniss tried to explain, but he's running, trying to find me.

"It's not real," I whisper. Then I shout. "It's not real!"

"Annie!" Finnick panics. "Annie!"

Katniss locates the jabberjay and shoots it. The bird falls to his feet and he stares down at it.

"It's alright Finnick," Katniss says, sitting next to him. "It's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us, It's not real. It's not your... Annie."

Finnick looks relieved for a second, but then, he looks more panicked than ever. "No, it's not Annie," he says. "But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?"

Katniss pales. "Oh, Finnick, you don't think they..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I think."

The screams of terror go on for almost another hour. Katniss's sister, mother, cousins, friend and Peeta are all calling out for her. Me, Finn's parents, even Mags and his sister are all calling for Finnick. They both sit there, hands over their ears. Then, all at once, it stops. Just as I'm sure the jabberjays are done, one lone bird calls out for Finnick. But the voice isn't mine, or Mags's, or his sister's or his parents.

The voice belongs to none other than Johanna Mason.

* * *

***Dodges bullet.* So yeah, I was up from midnight to 3:30 am writing this, then I got tired so I went to bed. Then I woke up at noon and kept writing until 1:42 and now I'm publishing this. If you like stories like this, I recommend checking out one of my other stories called _Secrets Worth My Time._ It's a series of oneshots about the previous victors. I considered putting this as a chapter in that, but it just wasn't what the story was about. Also, check out my other stories _The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live _and _Forbidden _even though I haven't updated _Forbidden _in, like, a month. But I'm getting to it, I promise.**


End file.
